The Death of the Firebird
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: The First Wave of SHD Agents in New York was abandoned in the Dark Zone, left alone to the ashes of millions, and the violent people of New York. 4 Agents, still loyal to the JTF, decides to head back in. But what happens inside will mark the death of the First Wave.


**-Strategic Homeland Division-  
** **Analytics Branch**

 **-ISAC-  
Accessing files...**

 **USER INPUT: OPEN FIRST WAVE DEPLOYMENT FILES**

 **-ISAC-  
Attention: First Wave files are classified. High security clearance required.**

 **USER INPUT: AUTHORIZE I.D. First Wave Deployment Commander...**

 **-ISAC-  
ALERT: I.D. is invalid. Corresponding personal is listed as K.I.A.**

 **USER INPUT: OVERRIDE...**

 **-ISAC-  
** **OVERRIDE ACCEPTED...Access granted. Opening files.**

 **USER INPUT: OPEN - NEW YORK, NEW YORK - AGENT FILES**

 **-ISAC-  
Files accessed**

 **USER INPUT: SEARCH "PHOENIX"**

 **-ISAC-  
Item found: Agent Dossier - Alex Henderson, Codename "Phoenix"  
Item found: Agent "Phoenix" - Dark Zone Situation Report  
Item found: Agent "Phoenix" - Agent Data "Delta Zulu"**

 **USER INPUT: OPEN - Agent "Phoenix" - Personal Record "Delta Zulu"**

 **-ISAC-  
Attention: Data corrupted. File is incomplete.**

 **USER INPUT: TRANSFER FIRST WAVE DEPLOYMENT FILES  
**

 **-ISAC-  
Confirmed: Files transferred to local Smart Watch**

 **USER INPUT: DELETE: FIRST WAVE DEPLOYMENT FILES**

 **-ISAC-  
Files deleted from SHD Network...**

* * *

 **FILE: Agent "Phoenix" - Agent Data "Delta Zulu"  
**

* * *

As soon as I climbed over the wall, I grabbed my 3M 6300 Respirator and placed it on my mouth and nose. Through my ears, I can hear the garble and static...

 **-ISAC-  
** **Tr...nmisions...ammed...Pr...ity c...verage on...Sy...t...fail...**

Right... I looked at my Smart Watch...it's orange ring blinking till it went out. I pressed on it a few times...and it went back on. The ring went back on and the black circle began to display text as I inputed commands.

 **-Intelligent System Analytic Computer-  
LOAD LOCAL BACKUP**

 **SHADE TECH REBOOTING**

 **-Strategic Homeland Division-  
Tactical Branch: Agent Alex Henderson - First Wave Deployment (New York, New York) **

**Backup Activated. System Rebooted... Warning: System in OFFLINE MODE. Disconnected from SHD Network.**

 **RECONNECT: SHD DZ Network**

 **Connecting to SHD Dark Zone Network...Confirmed, System ONLINE. Now entering Dark Zone...Welcome back Agent...**

* * *

 **Dark Winter (Date Unknown)**

 **Location: Dark Zone, Area 3**

 **Agent Alex Henderson, First Wave Deployment, New York, North-East Section, Tactical Branch, Strategic Homeland Division  
Weapons: KRISS Vector .45 ACP (CUSTOM Handguard, M4 stock adapter), Springfield M1A SOCOM 16 (JAE-100 G3 stock, tactical rail system), M&P45**

"Alright...we're back. Let's stick together guys. Carl?" **  
**

"Roger...Alex?"

"Okay...Angie?"

"Copy...Jane, ah...M'am?"

"Yep...Let's go."

It was us 4 First Wave Agents...other FWAs were either dead...or M.I.A. The ones who died were the ones who got overwhelmed by the hostile fractions. Those who went missing...well, some went into hiding, some wounded up dead, and some...are never heard from again. It was that day...where we knew that the First Wave couldn't do a thing anymore. So, a Second Wave was called...In case of any problems, we would need to get the gear from the DZ and help out the new Agents as much as possible. It was much the same...except most of the bodies are gone, either stored within the subway tunnels, or already burned. The stores are ransacked, and the cars are broken down. Jane was leading our expedition...but some other agents questioned her decision to go back. But it shouldn't matter. She's the leader of our cell. Our original team, we were a team ever since we were activated.

"We got some Rioters up ahead." Jane reported, "Alex, scout them?"

"Got it." I got out my rifle and scanned their bodies...They all have sidearms, but also some bats, golf clubs, and grenades, "Some Bruisers and Daredevils in the mix. Mostly regular Rioters."

"All right...let's take them down."

Carl and Jane began attacking with their shotguns, while Angie and I support them with our rifles.

"Oh it's on!" The rioters were overconfident, "We got you now!"

Jane and Carl are out in the open, but are sending out pellets of buckshot out towards the hostiles. My rifle is steadily hitting them and crippling their strength. Angie is supporting with suppression fire, keeping their heads down. Jane's shotgun quickly took down a rioter trying to bash her with a baseball bat.

"Oh shit! They got Alex!" Well...what do you know? Someone shares the same name as me.

The rioters began to panic. This gave us the chance to pressed further. Angie moved up towards the others, assisting them. I'm still in the back sniping at their rear guard. A grenadier popped up from a crate, and began to throw a grenade, "Looks like you got some gas!"

It landed near me...and it popped out some white smoke...Ack! It's tear gas! I can't see...I can't breathe...Ah! I need to run. Come on, move your legs...What was that? I can't orientate myself...

"Alex is need of aid!" I can hear Jane on the radio, "Angie, can you help him?"

"I'm on it! Alex, hang in there!" Through my blurry eyes, I can see a figure moving towards me... it has a glowing ring of orange. "You're gonna be okay."

She took out something...and AH! Is that water?...ack! It's piss! The hell?!... But I can see now, it's clear, "...Ah...Thanks, Angie."

"Sure thing, but better find something to clean yourself, piss boy." She went back towards the others and fired her rifle again. Time for me to do the same, I grabbed my Vector, and sprinted up to the action. I can see the Agents taking cover at some concrete barriers, and taking potshots at them. Jane deployed a Smart Cover device, helping us with damage prevention. I deployed a Seeker Mine, and it rolled up towards the enemies and detonated, damaging them. It caused them to stumbled and be disoriented. Carl revealed himself and took them out with a few shots of his LMG, "3 left guys!"

"Attack! Forward!" Carl followed suit, and so did we, pressing on the enemy, and pushing them back. Carl's LMG sprays bullets into their general direction, and my rifle lands successful hits on their bodies. One by one, the rioters begin to fall, until none remained...

 **-ISAC-  
All Hostiles Neutralized**

Jane checked the area before reporting in, "Let's check what these guys have."

We begin to search the bodies for any equipment to take back with us...For me, I found nothing useful, neither did Angie. Carl and Jane found some armor that could be useful, so they decided to take it with them. "All right, let's move out. Our next stop is Korea Town. Alex, you got a girl from Korea right?"

Korea...It bring back some memories...painful memories, "Yeah, but it's not on the best terms. Parents wanted her to stay away from me. Said it might attract neighbors up North."

"Couldn't blame 'em." Carl commented, "Maybe we'll find some nice souvenirs to give to her."

"She can get them in Seoul. I'd rather give her a NYC shirt." I reminded, "She always wanted that...But...I'm fearing for the worst."

"Why's that?" Angie asked, "What's happening over there?"

"Didn't you read the reports? It's not just New York that's in a crisis. Other cities as well...London...Moscow...Tokyo...even Seoul..."

"Oh shit...I'm..."

"I know...just hope she's okay...Good thing from this is that she's not waiting for me to call her 10 times a day."

"She's that kind of girl?"

"I don't know, she never told me to."

* * *

As we get closer to the town...I can see more people...it looks like a group of...Orange jumpsuits...Rikers. The prisoners who escaped from Rikers Island. Those guys have a grudge against us. I activated a Pulse wave and scanned them...armed with AKs...one with a MP5. He's has a baseball cap... Different from standard orange balaclavas...must be a leader. The last two were ones with ponchos...snipers.

"Looks like a few Rikers...4 Enforcers, 1 Boss, and 2 Hitmen." I reported, "Seems like a slight challenge."

"Should be fine." Jane commented, "All right guys...I can see a crate. Pass them to the left."

I looked, and see the SHD Crate. In it could contain very good equipment..."Yep. That's our target."

"All right, let's show these guys how we roll."

All of a sudden Angie spoke up rapidly, "6 o'clock! Agents!"

We all turn around raised our weapons...Other FWAs. There's 3 of them... Looking at their backs...they have Yellow Hazmat Bags...DZ loot. My watch identified them as TITAN, DEVIL, and TEMPLER. Their codenames...

"Jane..." TITAN spoke, it must be the head of their group.

"Jack..." She seems to know him. That's strange...

"You still here in the Dark Zone? Why?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I see you still have ANGEL and PHOENIX with you. VANGUARD has been keeping an eye on you."

Vanguard...Aaron Keener? Why would he be concerned about me and Angie? "Yeah? About what?"

"Don't know."

I slowly creeped up to Jane, "We can't deal with them and Rikers..."

"Right..." She replied

"Looks like you got some problem with the Rikers. How about we help you out?" DEVIL suggested, before running off and firing his weapon...

"Damn..." Was all I said while running off to cover, readying my Vector, "Providing cover fire."

The Rikers are very aggressive and taunting, "Get the the feds! Ha, we don't need permission to kill! I'm gonna waste you!"

Angie came up and activated a Sticky Bomb, and fired it at the enemy. It explodes, taking out one of the riflemen. "Mike! No!"

Carl deployed a turret, suppressing the enemies. "Shit! They got a robo gun!"

Jane deployed a Support Station, which provides us healing support. The other agents attacked from the opposite side of the street, placing huge pressure on them.

"Someone get the sniper!" TEMPLER requested

"On it..." I acknowledged, taking out my rifle and fired at the long range enemy. I fired my rounds, and she falls over dead, "One left! It's the leader."

It's an Elite... And he's tough on armor. It's gonna take a lot of firepower to take him out...But it's 7 Agents versus one Riker. He tries to run away, but I'm shot him down...

 **-ISAC-  
All Hostiles Neutralized. Proceed with caution.**

"Well...That's done. Check the box, PHOENIX." Jane ordered, "You earned it from us."

I slowly went up to the crate... and went on the computer on my wrist.

 **-ISAC-  
Attention: SHD Equipment Crate is locked. Using DZ KEY... UNLOCKING ENCRYPTION...CRATE UNLOCKED**

In it was a weapon...Whoa...It's a rare sight to see a rifle such as this.

"Whew...sweet gun." Angie whispered in amazement. "I'm so jealous!"

 **-ISAC-  
WARNING: ITEM IS CONTAMINATED. REQUIRES EXTRACTION OUT OF THE DARK ZONE**

 **Weapon verification complete: Remington Model 700 (MOD)  
Rarity: High-End  
Designation: Carbon M700**

"What now?" Angie asked, "Where to go?"

Jane mapped out one of the extraction sites, "Bryant Park's a good spot. Let's use that one."

* * *

The other FWAs followed us as we head to the park. There we can see supplies in the big crates left behind, junk everywhere... But a large H ring in the center, painted orange, the extraction site.

Jane went up to me, "Call it in, we'll cover."

"Got it..." I went to the circle, and pulled out a flare gun. I aimed it towards the sky and fired...a flare launches up and into the sky, signaling the area, "This is Phoenix to Lighthouse. Initiating extraction of cargo from DZ. Requesting helicopter, over."

As we wait, our weapons are drawn to the perimeter, waiting for anything to come towards us and try to stop our extraction...It's all quiet...but the tension's still increasing to an all time high, as we wait for the helicopter to arrive at the LZ. It's all quiet...I can feel my heart pulsing...each beat...sending blood through my body.

"This is Bluebird 1, chopper is inbound. Approaching Dark Zone Area."

I look at our group, and then talk to Jane on a private channel..."Jane, there's 7 of us."

"Yeah, what about it?" She responded

"You know the chopper can only take in 4 packages."

"I know..."

The radio sent in another message, "This is Bluebird 1. You got a bird inbound on your position."

Angie came up to me and was wondering the same thing..."What do we do?"

"Don't know." Was my answer, "Hope we can work it out when it comes up."

In the sky, I can see a helicopter incoming, "Agent, I am inbound on your position. Arriving now."

The helicopter carried a large floodlight, and it shined down the ground..."On target! Ready to bring the package onboard."

 **-ISAC-  
Commencing cargo extraction**

A rope descends down, with hooks to attach our hazard bags to it. As we all approach it, TITAN raises the problem, "Who's going first?"

Jane reasoned, "We got the bigger group, which means more items to extract. Plus, Phoenix was the one who called it in."

"Alright, fine." I can see him tensing up and with felt anger in his voice...

Jane nodded her head towards us, and we walked towards the rope. I grabbed the bag from behind me and placed it on the rope. Angie and Carl did the same, with Jane following.

"This is Bluebird 1, rope is full of cargo. We've got the package. Ready to bring it on board; 60 seconds till extraction complete."

The helicopter is now getting ready to leave... while we cover the area around it. The other agents looked at us while we waited...and also at the rope.

"What are they doing?" Angie whispered..

"I don't know..." Jane replied...Then Titan went up to the rope..."Jack... what are you doing?"

He pulled out a knife..."STOP!" He's trying to cut the rope...and stop us from extracting? That's..."BETRAYAL!"

The other agents raised their weapons and we did the same, "Drop the gun!"

We began yelling at each other, "YOU'RE BETRAYING US!"

"YOU BETRAY KEENER!"

"HE BETRAYED THE DIVISION! HE'S INSANE! DROP THE KNIFE! PUT IT DOWN NOW!"

"YOU COULD HAVE JOINED HIM! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN POWERFUL! INSTEAD YOU FOLLOW THE BROKEN SYSTEM! A BROKEN FUCKING SYSTEM!"

"YOU'RE BETRAYING THE GOVERNMENT! ALL OF AMERICA! ALL WE'VE TRAINED FOR! ALL OF WHAT WE SWORN FOR! JUST FOR POWER?!"

"THE MISSION'S OVER! IT FAILED! IT CAN'T BE FIXED! NEW YORK IS DEAD! GONE! THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO SAVE! EVERYONE'S DEAD! OUR FAMILIES! OUR FRIENDS! OUR COMRADES! THE GOVERNMENT'S A COWARD! REFUSING TO HELP US! LEAVING US TO DIE HERE IN THE DARK ZONE!"

"OUR MISSION'S NOT OVER! THERE'S STILL PEOPLE TO SAVE! THE ONES IN BROOKLYN! THE ONES IN WESTERN MANHATTAN! THEY'RE STILL FIGHTING! WE HAVE TO AS WELL!"

"SO BE IT!"

Titan began to move the sharp knife... So I raised my M1A and shot him in the head...and Angie quickly fired her MP7 at Templar and Devil...They're all dead...All three of them are dead...We've killed them. The bodies are lifeless, motionless...

The ISAC computer sent out an alarm to my eardrums...like it was an alert siren...

 **-ISAC-  
WARNING! YOU'RE ATTACKING FRIENDLY DIVISION AGENTS. ROGUE PROTOCOL INITIATED.  
ALL ACCESS AND PRIVILEGES REVOKED. YOUR TECH HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED.**

My watch begins to turn red... and so did the others...

"This is Bluebird, RTB! I'm bugging out!" The helicopter leaves the area...with our loot onboard, "Lighthouse, we have Rogue Division Agents at Bryant Park, over!"

"Copy that, Bluebird. We're sending Agents to investigate, out."

Jane looked at us, "What now?"

I tried to open up the Smart Watch, but it just blinked red...

 **-ISAC-  
ROGUE STATUS ACTIVE: ACCESS DENIED **

No ISAC, no Seeker Mines, no Pulses, no communications...We're left in the Dark.

"Shit...no way to get our Shade tech working." I responded, "We need to get out of here."

"Hold up...let's see what these guys have." Angie reminded...

Right...the FWA's loot...I slowly walked up to them, weapon drawn...There's no need. They're dead. As I opened up the bag... I see High-Grade weapons...Division weapons. These weapons are standard to Tactical Agents, given to them when on standby.

"Looks like some Division Gear...SHD Issued SCAR-Ls and ACRs...Must be from the Agents who died during Delta Whiskey." I reported

"Shit...they wanted gear from our fallen comrades?" Jane was shocked, "We better go...And destroy the gear. I don't want this getting into the wrong hands."

* * *

 **West 49th Street**

Carl began to lead the group out towards a safehouse. We hope those inside could help us. But as we arrived at the safehouse...we see SWAs approaching us. They have their weapons raised...ready to fight. Their fingers on the trigger, tensing up...

"Alex..." Jane started to speak to me, "It's the Second Wave..."

"Hey..." Angie tried speaking to them, "Calm down, guys...Let's just..."

"It's the Rogues! Get 'em!" A SWA shouted, firing his gun at us.

We were forced back by the incoming bullets...taking cover by some abandoned cars.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! WE'RE FRIENDLIES!" I tried to make them understand, but they wouldn't listen...

"Kill on sight! Make them pay!"

"WE'RE ON THE SAME SIDE!" Carl also tried talking to them, to no avail.

"DO THE WORDS 'FRIENDLY FIRE' MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?! WE'RE NOT ENEMIES!" Angie was furious...

"Damn it...Return fire!" Jane ordered

Carl was against this, "But they're allies!"

"They will kill us, if we don't fight! Now fire! FIRE DAMMIT!"

The act was self-defense, but do the Second Wave know that? Was killing those other FWAs self-defense? I raised up my M1A and fired a burst at an Agent, hitting him in the leg. He dropped to the ground in pain, but another Agent went up to the man and healed him with a healing station. We have to kill them, or they will just keep hunting us...I aimed my next target at the head, and fired. The round hit the man right into the forehead, and it killed him instantly.

"Alex! What're you doing?!" Angie was shocked at my actions, but I just looked at her... All we could see are eyes, and her's are wide open, "You...You killed him..."

My next shot's for the female agent healing the injured. I began to squeeze the trigger, but someone tackled me...throwing me to the ground. My rifle hit the floor a few feet away. It was another SWA...enraged for losing his teammate. He grabbed out a knife and lunged for my chest. My hands grabbed his wrist, and we struggled for control. I'm gaining the upper hand, and the knife is know in my hand, and I plunged it into eye. Can't you see we're innocent?! YOU are the traitors! He screamed from the pain; the voice was muffled through the mask...My other hand ripped it from his face, exposing him to the cold Dark Winter. His shrieks were more powerful now, piercing through the air like an arrow. The pain wasn't enough to kill him, and the exposure to the air won't kill him quick enough. I grabbed my M&P45 and shot it into the other eye. The bullet destroyed the eye, causing huge shockwaves to the man, killing him instantly. As he fell to the snow covered ground, I can see the orange ring on his wrist fade into black.

When I look around, my teammates were looking at me and the body. I look towards the safe house, and see the two remaining Agents; One's injured, the other trying to back away. I grabbed my rifle, and walked towards them. As I stalked near, the girl ran, but tripped. She turned towards me...and was frozen in shock and fear. The injured was coughing...blood was dripping from his mask. "P...Ple..." My hand pulled the trigger, putting him out of his misery.

The girl was yelling...crying for help..."Help! Someone! Help me!"

I responded coldly, "No one can hear you. Everyone's dead. They all died weeks ago."

"Wh...what?"

She doesn't know? She doesn't know of the 8 million people that died? The million that are now underneath Central Park? The 6 million turned into ashes? Do these guys know nothing?!

"You don't know? This is their crematorium." I looked at her with such disbelief, "They're all around you...in the form of ashes! SPREADING THE VIRUS AROUND! BECAUSE OF SOME IDIOT'S DECISION TO BURN THE BODIES!"

My hand impacted with her head, she yelled out in pain...I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to 'The Pit"...Rockefeller Plaza. I turned her head towards it, "Look."

She tired to resist me, but I just put more strength in my hand, forcing the small face into witnessing the horrors, "LOOK!"

She whimpered and I could see her eyes widening at the sight...all of the burned ashes and corpses...

"This is where we had to burn the bodies. The bodies of our fellow people! The bodies of our comrades!" I released my grip, dropping her to the ground, "The fires roasted the bodies. CERA...The fucking Cleaners...they thought burning it would mean stopping the virus from spreading...And you know what? It. Didn't. Work. It would remain untouched. So much, that it would be actually helping it spread around...Getting into people's lungs, their skins, their clothes...So more people will die!"

The girl was crying, from my beatings and the sight of this...

"Do you understand now? Do you understand what we went through?"

Her cries were making my chest hurt...I didn't want this. But it's necessary to make them know. Know of the mistakes they made...

I look at my watch...it's filled with a skull...the red ring was separated into five parts. Four of the five were red, the fifth wasn't. Killing her will fill the ring. What will happen when I do it. Will I be fully marked a traitor? Will the Division kill me from the watch?

The girl was in a fetal position...her body shaking from the cold...she has jet black hair, almost to her neck...she looks like...

"Please, don't kill me..."

My hands picked her up and pulled her back towards the others. They are burning the corpses, making sure no gear or evidence could get into anyone's hands. It's been so long since we've done that. Their rings are still red.

Carl glared at me, I can his eyes filled with anger, "You know this is treason."

"It was self-defense, Carl..." Jane tried to reasoned with him, to no avail

"Like hell it is! We're killing New York! And Alex, if it hadn't been you, we would be fine! We could have been normal and tired to reasoned with them."

I just responded, "But it didn't happen."

"I know that! It's because you killed them!"

The girl in my hand was struggling, "...Stop...don't fight, please... You're only making it worse."

!

You...you sounded like...

* * *

 _"C'mon honey, let me do this for you."_

 _"No...you're only making it worse."_

 _"How?"_

 _"If they find out, then..."_

 _"Please?"_

 _"It won't work, Alex. You know what happens when they deny something."_

 _"Can we at least try? If they found out, they'll hate you more for keeping it a secret."_

 _"I...I know that! Geez, you're so persistent."_

 _"Isn't that what you like about me?"_

 _"Yes, I like that part of you...If it doesn't work..."_

 _"I'll go home."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"I'll go back to New York. If they don't like me, then I should just leave."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Don't worry. I'll still remember you."_

 _"Sweetie...You're so mean...Trying to make me cry..."_

 _"No matter what happens, we can still be together. One way or another."_

* * *

It's not her. I know that! She's just an Agent...An American Agent...

"HEY! You listening?!" Carl snapped me from my memories, "It's your fault! You didn't have to kill them!

I just coldly responded, "What would you do?"

"Me? I would have talk to them!"

"In the middle of a firefight? We tried that, and they didn't listen. The gunshots are louder than voices. Adrenaline will make them do the first option available to them, fight. It's natural instincts, Carl. Besides, would they try to listen to people who are branded as killers, when their lives are at risk?"

...I can see his fist tightening.

Jane stopped him, "Calm down, Carl. We can still get out of this."

Angie did the same to me, "Alex, let me take care of her."

She's referring to the girl. My hand released it's grip on her arm, and Angie began to treat any injuries.

"You're not going to kill me?" She asked

"No, we're not. It's a mistake. We turned Rogue because we had to protect ourselves. If we didn't, we would have been dead." Angie explained the situation to her.

"So, what are you going to do with me?"

Angie looked at me, and then at the others.

Jane walked up to the girl, "We're taking you back to the wall. From there, we're going our separate ways. You are going to explain to your Commander that this incident is nothing to worry about. Okay?"

"O...Okay..."

And so, we began our path back towards the wall..."No."

We turned around and see Carl, staying right where he is...

"Carl?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Alex."

I looked at Jane, which is our team leader. She's responsible for us.

"Carl, come on. It's going to be fine."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with that killer!"

"...Why? Can't we do something?"

He pulled out his shotgun, and pumped it...This is bad...he's going to get his way, one way or another.

"Carl? What are you doing?"

"You can do something. By killing Alex."

"What?!" Angie shouted in shock and raised up her weapon, "You can't do that! We're friends! We're on the same team!"

"Not anymore." Carl began to take a step closer to me...and then...I see his watch turn back to orange...He's no longer Rouge...Killing him will fill up my watch...I would finally become a traitor...He aimed the shotgun at me...and I began to raised my rifle...Him or me...Agent or Rogue...

"NO!" Gunshots erupted...they were loud and short...a burst of explosions...

"Guhh...You...traitor...tra...trai...tor..." Carl's...shot. His chest's full of holes...Angie...shot him...He falls over to the snow...blood beginning to color the white ground with crimson liquid.

 **-ISAC-  
A member of your team has killed a friendly Agent.**

I looked at Angie...her eyes filled with tears and widened with shock. Her hands dropped the rifle that killed her teammate... "No...I...I didn't mean to..."

Her watch began to fill up to 3 red bars...She killed 3 Agents..."J...Jane...I...I..."

I looked at her...and her eyes are filled with anger...She raised her gun and fired at Angie...

"GAH!" She's taken a large wound to the leg..."Jane...?...Wh...Why?"

...Oh no...What's happening? Jane's walking up to her now...holding something in her hand..She's gonna kill Angie!

I can't let her die...My Vector...Where is it?! Shit! She has it drawn out...I need to use my knife...GUAHHH!

I lunged with the blade in hand. My knife plunged deep into Jane's chest...piercing through armor and skin...I can feel her shaking with shock...Her voice was muffled..."I'm sorry...Alex." I quickly pulled the knife out and she collapsed to the ground...trying to put pressure on it...

"It shouldn't...It shouldn't ended like this..." In her hand was a first aid syringe..."I...ah...I was just trying to..."

"Jane...no...no no no!" My heart's filling up...what is this? Regret? Remorse? What have I done?! "Shit! Jane, please! Stay with us..."

"No... Alex, you need to run. Take the girls and go..." She tried to raise her fingers...gripping the syringe...I look back at Angie and the girl. Angie's on the ground, clutching her leg in pain. The girl is looking at the scene with disbelief in her eyes...

I grabbed our wounded leader's hand...and she whispered some words...with her voice fading away with her life, "Keener...He's your only hope now...J...JTF... won't trust you. No...one...would..." Her hand slipped from mine, and it fell to the ground...her vitals...no...her watch...No!...NO!

"Jane...JANE! FUCK!"

 **-ISAC-  
** **Attention, you have violated the Division Code. You are marked as a traitor. Manhunt protocol activated. A bounty has been placed on your head. ISAC system is now switched to Rogue Transponder Mode. All systems offline...your position will be transmitted indefinitely.**

...Oh no...I've done it now...How could this happen? How could it end up like this... I look at my watch...the red bars are now yellow...I can...revive Jane! We done it before...Come on watch...turn on...turn on! Come on! I can do it! Please! She can be saved! Let me do it! I can do this...Turn on! I'm begging you! It's not working...the watch is not turning on! "Jane...wake up! Wake up!"

"Alex..."

I can do it...Just let me do it! "Come back Jane. We need you! I need you! Angie needs you!"

"Alex!"

"Don't do this! DON'T YOU FUCKING DO THIS!...GOD DAMMIT! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

"ALEX!" Someone pulling me...

"No! Let me go! I got to help her!"

"She dead!"...Angie? "She's dead...Alex..."

She crying...Angie is crying into my back...trying to use me as someone for comfort...I can believe it...why are my eyes blurry? I'm crying too... Someone is approaching us...it's the Second Wave Agent...She wrapped her arms around me...

"Don't cry, Alex...Angie." She cooed at us, trying to calm us down, "It'll be fine..."

Her warmth began to course through my clothing and skin...It starts to feel...soothing...relaxing. My eyes are now a waterfall...making a river flow into my mask...It tastes bitter, like seawater...

In the distance, I can see a glow of orange...But it's not Agents...it's the Cleaners. The pyromaniacs...they're coming this way!

The girl sees them too. She grabs Angie's rifle, and fires into the mob of masked monsters..."Get Angie! I'll cover you!"

"Got it!" I see Angie's leg...it's still chewed up... "I got you..."

Angie wrapped her arm around my neck and I grabbed out my M&P45 handgun. We need to get out of here... "We should head to the wall! We'll lose them there."

I fired a burst into the crowd and began to back up, with Angie limping with me. The girl provided suppressing fire, deploying a turret as cover. She ran back pass us and to a stairway, leading into the Subway. "Here!"

Angie grabbed out the ballistic shield unit attached to the back of her go-bag..."Alex..."

"Wait...Angie, the system's offline."

"That...ghh...doesn't mean I can't...nghh... do it manually!" She began to pull on the small collapsed item until it unfolds into a shield. Without the ISAC system, we can't check it's integrity, or activate it's recovery system. I tried to pull out my Seeker Mine, and turn it on...but the ball isn't working. It's connected to the ISAC system...so it can't be activated. I see the girl placing a healing station at the stairs, that should help with Angie's recovery.

"Almost there!"

As soon as we reached the entrance to the subway, the shield breaks apart and the turret is taken out. The SWA continues to provide cover fire, "Down the stairs! I'll cover you! Angie should be healed by the time we reach the subway!"

I complied, "Roger that!" I continue to drag Angie to the stairs...the healing station begins to heal Angie...But then it stops...what?

"What's wrong?!" The girl saw what happened, "She isn't healing?!"

I realized the problem, "We're Rogues! The station doesn't heal traitors!" I kicked it to the bottom of the stairs, breaking it, "Sonuvabitch!"

"Alex, the syringe..." I realized...I still have the syringe...Jane's syringe...I grabbed it and injected it into Angie's neck..."Ah!"

"Sorry..." I apologized... and tried to look at her...but the HUD is not on...damn it Shade Tech! Work with us!

"It's getting better..." Angie panted, "I think it's working."

I took a look at her leg...and see it beginning to heal...Thank you Jane...

The SWA got on the stairs and threw a grenade outside, "They're still coming! And..." She's shaking in fright..."There's some big ones! Really big ones!"

"...Incinerators..." Angie whispered...she began to shake as well, clinging on to me even more, "Alex!"

Incinerators...the ones with hulking armor...large flamethrowers... I remember them...We encounter them during the JTF operations in the Dark Zone. They burn anyone in sight...including civilians...kids...even the dead...

* * *

 ** _Dark Winter Day 8_**

 ** _Dark Zone_**

 _Oh no! Eagle's down!_

 _He's not waking up...what's wrong?! I need a doctor!_

 _Let me through, m'am...Oh shit...the bumps...it's the Green Poison! EVERYONE GET BACK!_

 _Agent! We got incoming! Hostiles!_

 _It's sanitation workers...they're armed!_

 _We got infected! Sanitize 'em!_

 _Return fire! This is Sparrow 3, we're engaging hostiles...Shit! They're shooting at civilians!  
_

 _Angel! Get back in the fight!_

 _Eagle? Eagle! Please come back! Come on! You're stronger than Small Pox! You're stronger than this!_

 _Phoenix, you got more incoming!_

 _Sparrow 3, you need to fall back! There's too many of them!_

 _Copy that! Sir, we need to go!_

 _But the civies! They'll die!_

 _We can't save them all! If we die, more will!_

 _Ghh...Damn it! Got it! Angel, let's get moving!_

 _Eagle...please...please come back..._

 _Bring in the Incinerators! Cleanse them all!_

 _Angel...we need to...What the hell is that thing..._

 _TIME TO BURN!_

 _O_ _h fuck...Sparrow 3, get going!_

 _Oh shit! GET BACK! GET BACK!_

 _I got Angel! RUN! GO!_

 _FALL BACK! FALL BACK!_

 _Come on Angel! We need to go..._

 _No! Let me go! Eagle...he's..._

 _ANGIE! LOOK!_

 _Alex! They're getting closer to you! What are you doing?! GET OUT OF THERE!_

 _Angie...Angie we need to go..._

 _...O...Oh my god..._

 _We got to go! We got to go now! GO GO GO!_

 _BURN THEM! BURN THEM ALL!_

* * *

God dammit...Those bastards! I can't do anything...What can I do now? The SWA and Angie were looking at me, as if I'm supposed to do something...All we have are guns. The Shade Tech gave us an advantage in combat. Now it's useless...

But...The SWA's still has her Shade Tech...

I called out to her, "Hey! Use a Seeker Mine!"

She responded, "But I don't have it!"

I grabbed my set from the bag, "Take mine! They're modified to be incendiary bombs!" I threw it to her, and she attached it to her go-bag straps. She threw one out of the stairs. The mine popped up and exploded, sending fuel and fires to the stairs. That should cover us as we go deeper into the subway tunnels.

"Give me the pulse system!" I grab the radar dish from my bag and tossed it. She did the same thing, and handed me the healing station computer. It's mostly useless now.

She activated a pulse wave, and reported in, "10 Cleaners outside! 3 of them are incinerators!"

"Great...Down to the platforms!" I ordered, and we limped over to the train platforms. As we went down some more stairs, we can hear them...

"After them! We can't let them infect the city!"

I set Angie down behind some benches, and gave her my Vector. I took out my M1A and aimed it at the stairs...The SWA returned the pulse system, and placed down a turret...What can we do? The ISAC System can only support two techs. The tech must be attached to the go-bag in order to activate...

Grenades...

"Angie, do you have any grenades?" I asked her

"Yeah, a few shocks and frags." She replied, and revealed them

"Good, you're on grenadier duty." I turned to the SWA, "We need to fend them off...Or we'll never get out alive."

"Right...Oh no..."

"What?"

"I just saw something on the radar...It looks like an large force coming in from the rear."

"We're being boxed in..." I need to rethink, "I'll fend off the rear! You handle the cleaners!"

"Copy!"

I turned around and aimed at the opposing side. I can hear footsteps and fires blazing...the cleaners are here.

"BURNING! HERE WE GO!"

I can hear Angie and the girl fire away at the group. Grenades exploding...as my side goes under fire...Last Man Battalion...The PMCs...

They began taking positions and issuing orders, "Engage! Short Bursts!" But they're engaging the Cleaners...wait..."Aim for their gas tanks!"

The white uniformed soldiers began to take positions beside us..."Agent, we're here to assist."

"Wait! You're LMB!" I protested

"Now's not the time! We'll explain later!"

The LMB's helping us? But...Wait...

...

Huh?

I see hazard masked soldiers pushing forward with Saiga-12 shotguns, "Rush their position! How about a shock grenade?!" One of them threw an electric shock grenade, stunning the cleaners...then executing them with their semi-automatic buckshots...A black clothed soldier took position, and threw flashbangs...

Engineers deploy turrets...Medics deployed support stations...A heavy gunner had a ballistic shield...They have access to Division Tech?

A Medic took Angie and escorted her out...As the heavy gunner deployed the shield on the ground and took out a M249 LMG, "You better keep your head down!" He began to spray bullets into the stairway...mowing down Cleaners and the incinerators...But more Cleaners are approaching...

A LMB with a red bandanna began to transmit a message, "This is Jackal 1, we're falling back to defensive line. Everyone, fall back to the entrance!"

The engineer deployed more turrets and patted me on the back..."Let's go!"

What...the...fuck?

Someone else began to tug on me, it was the SWA, "We should go, Alex."

"R...right..."

I followed her and the rest of the LMB towards the entrance and to a line of soldiers...They include snipers, armed with a Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout (SRS) rifle, equipped with Dazzler blinding lasers..."Target's approaching. Deploying shock mines." They threw out mines at the stairs. An armored soldier came out and took out a grenade launcher, "Ready to fire!"

The incinerators came out and spew fire at the line, but they were ready and unleashed a hail of bullets...The hulking beasts stepped on the shock mines, and they have a seizure of shock. The grenadiers fired their grenade launchers and the snipers fired...Taking out their gas tanks, exploding the men...

The red bandanna man report in on a radio, "This is Jackal 1, targets are secured. We're moving back to H.Q. now, over."

"This is Titan 1, roger. We're standing by at the wall. Report on casualties, over."

"Roger, no K.I.A.s at this time. We have one wounded H.V.T., over."

"Copy that, we'll see you soon, out."

The squad began to walk towards the walls, "Agent, we've been tasked to find you and take you in."

"What?" I was shocked, "Who would ask you to find us?"

"A very important person. That's all we been briefed on. Now, let's get going."

The SWA and I walked cautiously with them...expecting something to pop out and take us by surprise...Angie is still limping, but the LMB won't help her. The medic explained, "She's able to walk, so there's no need to assist her at the moment. If she haves problems, we'll have to carry her."

...This is messing with my brain. Why is the LMB helping us? Who sent them? I look at my watch...and it's still yellow...pulsing away my position. The LMB engineer took notice, "Don't worry, we have someone who can help you with that."

Who? The only one who can do that is someone in the Analytics Branch of the SHD...But I doubt anyone is willing do undo my traitor designation that easily.

"Nice rifle you got there." It's one of the snipers, "But that thing's an antique. Our rifles are more modern." She's a bit stubborn, isn't she?

"Nothing beats reliability. And this thing is reliable." I responded, "Besides...It doesn't matter unless it's about the round, right?"

"Hmph...Maybe. But this thing can take bigger rounds. That one's stuck to the old standard."

LMB...helping us? Why?

* * *

As we reached the wall...We climbed out of it...and back towards the Safe Zones...I can see more LMB squads...holding up some prisoners...

Some of them are JTF...A Squad Leader was looking at them, "What are they in for?"

"Looting and trespassing." A soldier reported.

The man walked up them. As soon as he raised his P416, he fired a round into their heads. Execution...the SWA is biting her lip...Angie is looking empty...I just watched. Then...the squad that's escorting us broke off. It's squad leader reported to me, "You're meeting someone here. They're on their way now. Hang tight here. I gotta say, you fought pretty well against those cleaners..." That's when he realized that he's being watched, "Well, for some feds."

Who's meeting with us? Angie came over and wrapped her arm around mine neck again. The SWA was shaking in fright...Then a helicopter came over and landed in front of us. Gusts of wind began to hit us...as the doors open up to reveal more soldiers...except they have more civilian like clothing...But with digital camo...gas masks...Wait! That armband logo...SHD...the orange watches!

"Well well well..." That voice...it can't be! "Phoenix. Long time no see."

The man stepped forward towards me and took a long look at my watch..."I see that you're in a bit of trouble."

I looked at his watch...it's still orange! The fuck?! How?! "You're not a Rogue. Yet you killed..."

"You can do a lot of things with technology. Including jamming transponders and removing restrictions."

I see...he can jam the Rogue system on his watch... giving him access to the Shade Tech while being a traitor.

"Oh, Angel. You too? And you're hurt as well. What happened...Ah nope. No need to say anything, Angie. I can figure it out with this..." He tapped on the wrist computer, "I see...so you're the ones who killed Titan and his squad...you even killed your own squad? I didn't expect that from you two. And a team of Second Waves...except for her."

He looked at the SWA...who was shivering from fright..."Oh don't worry. We'll won't hurt you...yet."

"How can we be so sure of that?" I asked, "Wasn't it you who said that they can't be around for New York? That they are smaller, less-prepared; wasn't that you?"

"Maybe...But I think this is a grand opportunity to find out how unprepared this Second Wave really is..." He began to look at something with through his contact lenses...a file. Is it a file of the SWA? How can he get it?

"So...you are originally from California, born from immigrants overseas. After a few years at West Point...oh. You had a relationship with an fellow employee of the Department of Homeland Security?"

No...

"But then...after a few months, you two got separated. You stayed with your parents abroad."

It can't be...

"Due to your connections with the DHS and West Point, the Division decided to recruit you. You were deemed suitable for providing Medical Assistance and support. But since your relationship involved another Division Agent..."

Shut up...it can't be true...

"You decided to stay with your parents. Thus, since you were out of the country, you weren't regarded as a FWA when everything went to shit. How did you get to New York? By boat? By plane? Crossing the Pacific Ocean, AND the entire country just to get to New York? It's as if you went because of a certain someone who was there. And even if you are assigned as a First Wave Deployment Agent, the Second Wave Commander decided to send you in with the Second Wave."

What?! She's an FWA?! No! It's a lie! It's a damn lie!

"Who is this person...Let's check his profile..."

No no no...It's a fucking lie!

"After serving in Afghanistan, you decided to continue to work for the government... as a DHS employee. The Division was aware of your performance in battle...and recruited you as an Agent. Capable of handling first responses, shooting people, and exceptional at burning things..."

YOU'RE FUCKING WITH ME! YOU GOT TO BE!

"Which gave him the codename of 'Phoenix'...I see you are very upset, Alex. Well, that's because you can't handle the damn truth very well. Now, 'Second Wave'...what's your name?"

The SWA...her name...She's looking at me, "I guess it's better to take this off...I don't like it when people can't see my face." She reached for her gas mask, and began to remove the straps...and the face is like déjà vu...behind the mask, was the face of a beautiful woman that I fell in love with...

"First Wave Agent Yeong-Suk Lee, codename 'Kumiho'. It is good to finally see you again, Alex."

"Yeong-Suk...?" My mouth whispered that name... "How? You...you were..."

"I'm sorry Alex..."

"How could you? You were one of us? The entire time?"

"Alex, sweetie..."

"No! It can't be true...it can't be...How could they allow this? SHD would have refused!"

"And you are...Aaron Keener?"

"Yep. I see you've done your homework." It was him...Vanguard. "Now...what to do with you..."

* * *

 **DATA CORRUPTED...FILE INCOMPLETE...**


End file.
